New Years
by TripsSteph2000
Summary: Vince is throwing a New Years Eve party and Stephanie does something bold that will change her life and Paul's forever...


**New Years 2000**

Paul smiled as he watched her walk in the large ball room. Vince had really gone all out for this years New years party. It was Sunday night all the superstars pretty much were here. His eyes locked on her. She was perfect. She was cute and sweet so adorable. He couldn't decide what he loved more, her smile or her laugh. Both were very infectious. He loved making her laugh. They had only been working together a few weeks but he felt like they'd known each other in another life or something.

He had come alone this evening. Joanie said she didn't want to stand around like an idiot all night while he flirted with Stephanie. Whatever he could care less he was breaking up with her after New years anyways he just didn't want to ruin his holiday spirit with dealing with her bitchy ness.

But there she was Stephanie in a simple red dress. Her shoulders were exposed but that was about it besides the slit on the side of it. He swallowed hard. She was looking his way...

Stephanie felt her face flush as she looked over and saw Paul watching her. God he was hot and so amazing. She wished he was single. He looked adorable in his dark blue jeans, black t shirt and leather jacket. She bit the inside of her lip as she saw him subtly wave at her. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she felt her father loop his arm with hers dragging her away. She rolled her eyes smiling at Paul. He smiled back at her as Sean popped out of nowhere handing him a shot as he smacked his shoulder. Paul locked eyes with her as he slung it back wincing. She laughed as he made a face like he was going to vomit.

Paul took one last look at Stephanie's retreating form as he turned and faced the remaining 3 members of DX.

"what?" he asked innocently with a shrug.

"are you nuts, we saw that whole exchange. I don't know who I'd be more scared of Vince or Joanie." Sean said with a laugh.

"excuse me boys." he said with a laugh as he took off in search of her.

It was about an hour later and Paul checked his watch it was 11:15. He finally spotted her out on the balcony alone with a glass of wine. He sighed as he watched her she was beautiful but there was a loneliness to her. He shrugged his jacket off as he went out on the balcony.

"it's freezing out her steph." he said softly as not to startle her.

She smiled at him as he wrapped his warm jacket around her shoulders. She held it close to her smelling his scent that she was beginning to recognize. He looked out to sky and then back to her.

"am I interrupting or bothering you?" he asked as he leaned on the rail.

She shook her head sipping her wine. He smiled softly but slightly frowned as he watched her eyes move to the floor.

"no date?" he asked.

She shook her head. "my boyfriend ended it with me too much time away and ... Well you know."

He shook his head. "no I don't what?" he wondered.

She cleared her throat nervously. "he's jealous of you, well more like you and I. He saw Raw where I said the sex with you was great and thought I meant it, he says our chemistry is to obvious to be fake."

Paul snickered. "sounds like Joanie."

She laughed she hadn't seen her tonight either and she was definetly hard to miss.

"I think they're crazy." Stephanie said as she played with her hair.

Paul shrugged as he scooted closer to her.

"I think they're right." he said not looking at her he knew she was probably embarrassed.

"maybe-" she began.

"steph there you are come on let's get you a refill it's freezing out here!" Shane exclaimed grabbing her arm.

"I'll catch up with you later, here-"

Paul stopped her from removing his jacket.

"keep it, see you later steph."

Paul was bored to death watching the tv at the bar. He picked up his 4th beer as he walked back to the balcony that he and steph had shared. It was almost midnight and he was more than a little depressed about his current situation.

Stephanie was bored listening to Shane ramble with the mean street posse it was torture. She looked up at the tv the countdown was about to begin. She slipped Paul's coat on as she saw him standing out on the balcony. She watched him play with his beer label he looked completely miserable she was sure she did too. She bit her lip this was probably the most stupid thing shed ever do but as she looked at the tv again she couldn't resist.

8...7...6...

Paul was caught off guard as he felt himself being swung around by his t shirt.

5...4...3

He stared into her eyes momentarily stunned he watched her swallow hard as she reached her arms up placing her hands on either side of his face.

...2

"one." she stated as she pulled his face to hers he let her kiss him as she slid her tongue over his bottom lip. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up to his height. She moved her arms around his neck and played with his ponytail running her hands over the back of his head. He slid his tongue in her mouth as they dueled passionately this was the first time shed ever really kissed him. Something in him shifted. A part of him changed, no he changed in that moment. All that mattered was her. It was like everything fit perfectly.

All the noise of the party and it's guests faded away as he held her close to him. He reached his hand to her face cupping her cheek. He broke the kiss as he gently leaned his forehead against hers. He twirled a long piece of her hair in his fingers as he gave her another soft kiss.

Stephanie swallowed hard trying to catch her breath.

"Paul god I am so sorry. I didn't mean to- I mean yes I meant to- your not single- I know- god I keep telling myself that but-"

"but it doesn't matter cause you're right I'm not single but I'm thinking it's because I've found myself a girlfriend." he replied as he slid his arms under his jacket she was currently wearing as he held her tight him.

"your not serious." she said quietly.

"oh no? well I'm pretty sure everyone In this room is watching us so if I wasn't serious now would be the time to tell ya so."

"you make me feel so alive... I can't explain it Paul, you do something to me."

He smiled as he kissed her softly again.

"this feels so right." she said gently.

"I know I feel it too." he said. "can I bring you back to your room, not like that just to talk or hang out."

She nodded. "I know somewhere way more private though." she grabbed his hand pulling him out of the party.

Paul stood by the bed as Stephanie turned on the cd player. She had him bring them to her apartment near by as they were in new York city. She turned on soft piano music as she lit a candle by on her nightstand. He slid his jacket off his shoulders and reached down taking off his shoes as he watched her toss her heels aside. She smiled at him as she reached for his hand. He extended it and she pulled him to her. His feet felt cool on the hardwood floor of her bedroom.

"dance with me."

He laughed feeling his heart race. "Stephanie I wrestle, I can't dance."

She wrapped his arms around her waist and then hers around his neck.

"c'mon it's easy like middle school just sway." she replied.

She stared at him until she felt him loosen up and begin to move. He felt so nice and warm and she felt so comfortable with him. He swallowed hard as he closed his eyes inhaling her scent. He'd never met anyone like her. She was truly a lady and probably the first woman he took home without the intention of sleeping with them in years. She moved her lips to his ear kissing his lobe softly.

"I hope when I wake up in the morning this wasn't all just some wonderful dream." she said softly.

His arms wrapped tighter around her he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek as the song ended and a new one began this one started off with violin. He moved his lips to hers as they gently pressed against them. She pressed her body tighter to his as he moved his kisses down her jaw and to her neck. He sucked gently as he sucked on different areas until she gasped he continued to gently

nibble and suck that one spot as she held his head keeping him there. She couldn't help but smile as one of his hands moved to her ass. She moaned softly as he squeezed it. Her skin felt so hot as he moved his kisses lower she loosened her grip around his neck as he moved his lips to her chest down to her cleavage. She felt his tongue everywhere and she was in heaven. As he slid a strap to her dress down her shoulder she backed up slightly as she ran her hand over his cheek. This was getting to intense and she knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself if it continued down this road.

"what's wrong?" he asked breathlessly.

She shook her head as she smiled lazily. She couldn't believe this was really happening. She was falling in love with him right here right now. She leaned in kissing him as she pulled him close. She couldn't get enough she pushed him back as he landed on the bed. She crawled on him straddling him. He lifted up her dress further up her thighs so she could get more comfortable. She laid her palms on his chest as she leaned in locking eyes with him. As he did earlier she gently kissed his lips. When his eyes slid back open she moved her lips to his throat. He groaned lightly as she licked and kissed it. She found his sweet spot on his collarbone. He gently cradled the back of her head as she sucked on his spot. The music continued to flow out its sweet melodies as he slid his hands onto her thighs. He squeezed them gently as she moved her lips to kiss all over the top of his chest. She brought her lips back to his kissing him slowly before she leaned her forehead against his. She gently kissed his nose. She took his hands off her thighs holding them in hers.

"I want to make love to you like you wouldn't believe." she stated her icy blue eyes lighting up. "but I want this to work so we have to take it slow and you would have to be 100% single."

He smiled as he ran his hand through her hair.

"I understand completely, do you want me to leave?" he asked softly as he traced her bottom lip with his index finger.

She kissed his finger softly as she smiled at him shaking her head.

"I want you to lay with me and kiss me until i fall asleep and I want to wake up with you, so I know it's real... Not a dream."

Paul smiled as he slid his arms under her legs and stood. He turned around as he gently laid on the bed and she laid on her side facing him.

"can I wear this?" she asked plucking at the t shirt he was wearing.

He nodded with a smile as he sat up pulling it off. She sat up turning her back to him.

"can you unzip me?" she asked shyly.

He nodded licking his lips as he slowly unzipped the dress.

She got up letting it pool to her feet as she tugged his t shirt over her head. She laid back down as she stared into his eyes. He leaned in kissing her again. She moaned lightly. This moment was perfect. She wondered if they would always be together of they could be in love and make this happened every night. She was in love with him and although it was going to be difficult to be together she didn't care all she cared about was him.

**New Years 2012**

Paul slipped into the bedroom. He had really pushed it hard tonight in his work out but tomorrow was Sunday and he planned on sleeping in. He had just checked on the girls who were sleeping soundly.

He stumbled through the darkness and finally found his way to the bed. He had showered downstairs as to not wake anyone. He let go of the towel he had worn upstairs and slid into bed. Stephanie moaned as she rolled over to him. She laid her arm over his chest and her leg over his. Paul inwardly groaned. Stephanie had tried to stay up for new years but didn't quite make. He ran his hand up and down her arm and then down her back. He leaned down kissing her shoulder. She moaned lightly as he smiled. He slid his hand down the front of her body until he reached his destination. Stephanie's eyes fluttered open as she reached down grabbing his hand. He moved his mouth to the side of her face as he kissed her from her temple to her chin. He brought his other hand to the side of her cheek holding it as he brought her mouth closer to his. He kissed her mouth before moving it to her chin. He pushed her hand off of his slipping under her panties touching her.

"Paul... It's late..."

He smiled as he felt her grip loosen on his hand as he touched her.

"your mouth says one thing, the rest of you says something else entirely." he mumbled against her lips as he kissed the corner of her mouth. She groaned as she reached her other hand to stop him he smiled as he grabbed her wrists bringing them above her head as he held them and rolled over on her. He got up going over to the cd player as he pressed play, the soft piano music filled the room, he reached over lighting the candle he had placed there earlier.

"Paul..." She whined with a small smile.

"Steph..." he mimicked.

He laid back down next to her on the bed as he rubbed himself against her and heard her breath catch in her throat. He knew exactly what to do. He leaned down running his tongue behind her ear. He groaned into her ear, she loved that. He felt her shiver under him. He pushed her underwear aside he slid his hand inside touching her. She was wet and he smirked as he knew he had her. He pulled her panties down as he felt her finally give in and kick them off. He smiled against her neck.

"I feel you smiling... And you're not playing fair..." she said as she wiggled underneath him.

He smirked as he lined himself up at her entrance. She felt him nudge her legs further apart. He finally released his hold on her as he slid inside her. She moaned as he leaned his arms on either side of her head. She reached her arms around his neck as she held his head close to her. He reached down pushing up his t shirt she was wearing. He latched on to one of her nipples as he slowly made his way in and out of her she bit back a scream as he picked up the pace. He moved his mouth to hers as she latched onto his bottom lip sucking on it. He moved his face to her neck as he moved fast as he could inside her.

"god Paul I'm so close." she mumbled against his cheek as she gently kissed it.

He smirked, he already knew that. He knew her better than he knew himself. He was close to so he moved his lips to her ear to send her over the edge first.

"come for me baby." he whispered.

She moaned loudly and grasped him around the neck holding his head close to her as he licked behind her ear and sucked on her lobe Gently biting. She felt her self let go as she felt him pump faster. She ran her hand through his hair as she moaned loudly in his ear. She knew he loved that. He buried his face in her neck as he finished. He smiled down at her as he kissed her lips gently. He rested on his elbows next to each side of her head and brushed her hair out of her face. He smiled down at her.

"and they said we'd never make it." he said with a wink.

She pursed her lips together before busting out laughing.

"oh no you didn't really just say that. You dork!" she said as she kissed him.

"what? That's sweet, I'm only a dork when it comes to you... And Lemmy."

She opened her mouth to say something but just laughed again.

"not in a weird way like not like me you and Lemmy in a three way- all though I have been accused of loving anal." he said referring to what Joanie had said about him.

"oh my god get off me you big dope." she exclaimed pushing on his chest as she laughed.

He laughed as he pushed down on her holding her down. She pulled herself up against the headboard as he tickled her.

"you bastard stop!" she yelled as she pulled her shirt down.

He laughed as he pinched her butt cheek when she jumped off the bed. She took a pillow an smacked him over the head with it.

"that shit hurt was that temperpedic?" he asked rubbing his head with a smile.

She laughed loudly as she dropped the pillow back on the bed. He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her back on the bed.

"I love you crazy girl." he said as he kissed her.

"mmmm, I love you dork." she replied laying in bed next to him. "happy new years baby." she said sleepily.

"happy 12 years, my happiest 12 years." he said kissing her neck before pulling her close and falling asleep.


End file.
